I hate you, don't I?
by Tayloryorklover
Summary: Lauren and Joey are cousins who truly hate each other, when Max decides one day to let Joey stay will feelings change? with a few twist and turns on the way this is not a normal cousin and cousin relationship rated T because i use some language and want to remain safe ha, please go easy on me this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

"Lauren!" called Max, Lauren groaned at the sound of her Dad's voice, she opened her eyes and stared at her phone 8:45am, what does he want at this time? she thought "Lauren!" he yelled a second time, she rolled her eyes and got out of her bed she appeared at the landing

"What?"

"You're with Joey in the car lot today"

"What?" she yelled running down the stairs "I can't work with him"

"Well you're gonna have to ain't you, you know sometimes in life you're going to have to do things that you don't want to do" he fumed Lauren stared stunned at his outburst "Looks like someone got out on the wrong side of the bed" she joked "Not now!" "Ok" Max sighed "Sorry it's just this Kirsty thing it has my head wrecked"

"Talk to her then"

"I can't"

"Dad sometimes you're going to have to do things you don't want to do"

Max stared at her "Just get dressed! you have to be there by 9:15!" Lauren walked back up the stairs to get changed she returned minutes later "I better be getting paid for this" she said picking up her key "I'll think about it"

She made her way through the square to the car lot she sighed and opened the door

"Oh Max you couldn't-"

"Sorry wrong Branning" she replied shutting the door behind her

"You have to be joking" he retorted

"I'm not crazy about this either"

"Really? you seem fine"

"I had a warning"

"What do you know about cars anyway?"

"Well, i, not much but i did pass my driving test"

"Congratulations you want a party?"

"You asked me a question!"

"And that was not the answer!"

"Well what was the answer?"

"Oh i don't know maybe something like i know nothing Joey" he replied mimicking her

"I ran my dad down once, there are four cars outside, don't tempt me"

"Oh, what's that a threat?"

"You're impossible!"

"I'm impossible?" he gasped "You hate me for no reason"

"No reason!? i have many reasons"

"Well go on name a few"

"Nah i don't want to hurt your ego"

"Oh nothing can hurt my ego babe"

"Don't call me that!"

"Tan!" called Max walking towards her "What do you think about letting Joey stay at ours for a while?"

Tanya stared at Max "Are you kidding?" Max shook his head "No, why would i be?"

"Well Lauren hates him and i think the feeling is mutual!"

"They're old enough to work these things out"

"Lauren? working things out? sorry Max i think you got the wrong kid"

"Look, Derek is gone, Michael is in that house driving him mental, he's staying"

Tanya stared at her estranged husband walking away and sighed "Oh no" she whispered

"Finally" shrieked Joey getting up from his seat

"Oh is it time to go already? i was having a ball"

"Shut up!"

"Oh Joey did i hurt that big ego of yours"

"No you didn't"

"Oh i get it, you're mad because i'm the only girl on the square that will never be in your bed"

"Oh my god! that is sick you're sick, you're my cousin that is ugh no you need help!"

"Well the feeling is sort of mutual"

"You know the more you talk the more a night in with Michael and Alice sounds great"

"Wooo way to party it up!" she smiled walking out the door

"Yeah well at least i don't get smashed off my face nearly everyday!" he replied locking the door behind him

"I don't!"

"Of course not Lauren" he smiled patting her head

"Joey!" Max yelled heading towards the pair "How did you get on?"

"Great, we had a great day didn't we babe?"

"Of course we did" she replied confused as she stared at Joey

"Well pack your bags"

"W-why?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Well i thought it would be a good idea for you to stay with us for a while"

Joey stared taken a back "Uh sure"

"Our house?" yelled Lauren

"Yeah i was thinking you two could solve your many problems"

"And what if i object"

"I'm your dad! what i say goes!"

Lauren rolled her eyes and stormed off Joey stared at Max and shrugged they quickly followed

"Hi darling" smiled Tanya opening the door "Oh Joey i was thinking that maybe you could stay in Abi's bed while she's away"

"Ok" he smiled Lauren grabbed his arm back and smiled at her mum "Uh, Mum Abi's bed is in my room"

"Oh it's ok i don't mind" he smiled politely, Lauren stared at him angrilly "Yeah, but i do"

"Lauren darling Abi isn't here so he can stay until she comes back"

"What about Oscar's room?"

"Oscar still lives here"

Lauren groaned loudly as she made her way up the stairs slamming her door in the process Joey stared and smiled "This is going to be fun"

Lauren woke up and stared at her phone 8:30 she stared over at Joey who was sleeping soundly she smiled and threw a pillow his way

"What?" he groaned

"It's half 8!"

"Shit!" he yelled jumping out of bed and heading into the bathroom, Lauren giggled a little and turned over

"Hey! don't think you're getting away with it"

"What do you mean?"

"You're with me again"

"No i'm not dad said one day!"

"Yeah well i want you over there, see you at quater past" he smiled walking out the door "No you won't!"

She climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs

"Morning darling, how did you get on last night?"

"It's awful mum why does he have to stay here?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask your dad"

She nodded and walked off

"Ah i knew you'd show up"

"Yeah well i own the place don't I?"

"Sorry Max i- I thought you were Lauren"

"You know you're not the first person to say that to me"He joked "Right i'm going can you handle this place by yourself?"

"Of course i can" he lied, he walked over and sat in Max's swivel chair spinning rapidly he was stopped by Lauren "Busy?" she asked

"Oh no, i just- um i knew you'd turn up" he smiled

"Fat chance! i'm looking for my dad have you seen him?"

"You just missed him"

"Of course i did!"

"You know i've cracked you"

"I'm sorry?"

"I know why you "hate" me" he smiled "It's because you're jealous"

Lauren scoffed and laughed "Jealous?" Joey stared at her "Yup those hints yesterday really opened my eyes"

Lauren narrowed her eyes "Hints? i was teasing you"

He walked over to her she backed up and hit the door, he put his forehead on hers and smiled "Tell me you don't want to kiss me" he whispered

Lauren moved one inch forward and pushed him off her, she said nothing but left frantically, Joey smiled and sat back down on his chair Lauren stood at a nearby wall clearly she wasn't falling for her cousin?

_**Should i continue with this story please tell me :) xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Joey walked through the door when his shift was over

"Hey any sales?"

"No, sorry uncle Max"

"I hired you to make sales not rip me off"

"Sorry but my partner bailed"

"Lauren!"

"Yeah dad?"

"Why did you leave Joey do all that on his own?"

"I felt unwell"

"There's a change" he joked he then left leaving Joey and Lauren alone

"Why did you really leave?"

"I didn't feel good" she lied

"We need to talk about that moment we shared"

Lauren turned to face him "That was not a moment, you came on to me!"

"And you moved forward!"

"I was moving so i could reach the door!"

"Of course you were"

"Shut up, ok we're related i don't think about you like that"

"Ah so you think about me?"

"Getting into your pants? No plotting your murder Yes" she smiled

"Oooh harsh words"

He walked towards her

"I think we should get along, you know for the family" he whispered just inches away from her face, she ducked under his arm and walked to the door "Where you going?" the door shut, Joey shrugged and walked into the sitting room

"Can i have another drink please?"

"Lauren?" asked Peter walking towards her "Are you ok?"

"Of course i am! i'm just having a quiet drink"

"Well it looks like you've had quite a bit too much, how about i take you home?" he helped her out of her seat and smiled she stared at him

"Is there anyone in yours?" she slurred

"Uh no" "Great let's go back to yours" she smiled ushering him closer as her lips crashed on his he slowly returned the kiss but pulled away "Lauren you don't want this" She rolled her eyes and dragged him to his house

"Joey?" asked Tanya making him jump "Oh sorry did i scare you?"

"U N-n-no" he lied she smiled at his lie and looked around "Where's Lauren?"

"Oh Lauren, she's upstairs sleeping"

"At 11? poor girl must be exhausted working at that car lot, i'm glad you too are getting along" she smiled

"Me too" he fake yawned "Oh i'm pretty tired Tan, i think i'm going to crash too"

"Oh yeah sure, go on, goodnight darling"

He walked up the stairs and searched for his phone when he found it he searched for Lauren's number it went to voicemail

"Lauren when you get this call me, you've been out 6 hours now i'm getting worried" he hung up the phone and lay down on Abi's bed

"You know that if anyone comes home you're dead?"

"What? Lucy, i can handle her"

Peter smiled he helped her onto the couch he sat down beside her

"So, what now?" he quizzed, Lauren smiled and stared at him, she moved closer and kissed him he returned the favour she pulled him on top of her and began unbuttoning his shirt, with this action he jumped off her

"What's with you?" she quizzed slightly dissapointed

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Well, no one's really sure of anything"

"So i'm just a drunken night of fun?" he asked taken a back

"No that's not what i meant"

"Oh really well then what do you mean?"

"It doesn't really matter what i mean, all that matters is that you really liked me once and here i am and you're there!"

"I-I know but this all so sudden and i'm afraid my dad or sister will come home"

"Well then we go upstairs"

"Lauren"

"Come on live a little"

Peter stared at her and sighed "All right come on" he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him


	3. Chapter 3

"Joey you ain't seen Lauren have you?" asked Max

"Uh yeah she just nipped out"

Max stared at his watch "This early? you sure she's alright?"

"Uh, yeah of course i mean i wouldn't lie to you would I?"

"I dunno would you?"

"Of course not"

Max smiled and walked out the door, Joey searched for his phone yet again he was sent straight to voicemail

"Lauren where are you? i'm serious call me!" he fumed

"Everything alright darling?"

"Oh yeah yeah"

"You sure? this is the second time i made you jump, you seem on edge nothing's going on with Lauren right?"

"Of course not i'm just not used to people fussing over me is all"

"Oh ok, would you like some tea?"

"Actually i'm just about to pop out but i'll have some later"

"Ok see you soon"

"Yeah"

He grabbed his jacket and closed the door he searched the square for Lauren he passed the Beale's house when a familiar voice sounded he walked back and pressed his ear on the gate

"You slept with my brother!"

"I'm sorry! i didn't really know what i was doing"

"Oh there's a difference" Ian's voice sounded

"Come on dad i was helping her and she owed me a favour!"

"Shut up Peter and go back upstairs i'll talk to you later!"

"I am really sorry"

"You know what? i want you nowhere near my kids or my family for that matter do you understand me?"

"Yes"

"Now clear off!"

The gate opened Joey moved a few inches back he walked towards Lauren

"Where have you been i've been calling you all night!"

"Don't start with me Joey ok?"

"What? got a hangover? do you know how many times i had to lie for you"

"I don't care ok?"

"Where were you anyway?"

"Ian's"

"Why?" he quizzed

Lauren stared and sighed

"Peter took me back to his house and things kind of escalated from there"

Joey stared "You slept with Peter Beale?" he laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing it's just he's not really your type"

"What you think you know me now?"

"Nope!"

"What i do is my business not yours!"

"Uh it kind of is i'm related remember?"

"Unfortunately!"

Joey noticed Max and stared back at Lauren he walked towards Max

"Hey where are you going?" Lauren called after him she followed him

"Max, i am truly sorry because i did lie to you"

"Why?"

"Well because i want to keep my job and you know stay in your house"

"What did you lie about Joey i'm kind of busy here"

"Don't" Lauren fumed

"Don't what?" quizzed Max

"Lauren didn't come home last night"

"And why was that then eh?"

"Oh well you know the old Lauren way had a few million drinks and slept with Peter Beale!"

"She what?"

Joey nodded and smiled smugly

"Dad?"

"You stay here!" he fumed as he stormed towards ian's house

"Why did you do that"

"Gee Lauren, you were being mean i needed revenge"

"So telling my dad on me?"

"Nope making Ian extra pissed at you!"

Max banged on Ian's back door

"Ok Ok i'm coming"

He opened the door

"Oh, what are you-"

"Where is he?" he yelled

"Who what are you talking about?"

Peter walked down the stairs

"Is everything ok down here?"

"You don't ever touch my daughter again do you understand!?"

"Oi don't talk to my son like that if your daughter wants to be a slut that's not his fault"

"What did you just say!"

"You heard me"

Max walked towards Ian and swung for him Lauren ran in and grabbed his hand

"Don't"

He surrendered his hand and walked away "You keep away from her ok!?"

"And tell your daughter to do the same!" he slammed the door behind them "Told you to avoid that family"

"Dad i don't think you know the full-"

"Don't stand up for her Peter we all know what she's like"

"I asked her!"

"You what?"

"I'm sorry dad!"

"No i've had it up to here with these excuses and apologies now i have to go back to work, so YOU mind her!" he warned slamming the door behind him

"Looks like i'm your babysitter" he smiled

"Yeah good call on telling my dad"

"He would have found out sooner or later"

"Yeah well i would have picked later"

"Later would have been no fun"

He stared at her and smiled "So why Peter beale?" she stared and then laughed "I don't know i was too drunk to remember, all i remember is he helped me back to his"

"Why do you do that, you know drink?"

"You go on like it's a bad thing i just want a bit of fun"

"Oh yeah this is great fun" he sat beside her "Why don't we talk about what happened at the car lot eh?" he smiled moving a strand of hair behind her ear, Lauren jumped

"Oh sorry!"

"No i um-" she stood up "I want to go have a lie down it's been a long day"

"Alright then, suit yourself"

Lauren stared and opened the door quietly she then quickly left the house and made her way to the Vic

Joey realising he fell asleep jumped awake and stared at his phone 10:30pm he stretched and walked upstairs to check on Lauren

"Hey Lauren, you've been up here since 4:30 are you ok?" he called walking up the stairs, he knocked on her door "Lauren?" he opened the door and found a deserted room Joey looked around and sighed angrilly he heard the door open and he rushed out of the room and down the stairs

"Hey"

"Where have you been?" he quizzed

"That's for me to know and for you to find out"

"Alright, i can't deal with this"

"Deal with what?"

"You!, smashed off your face all the time!"

"I'm not even drunk Joey"

"Of course! and i'm the Queen!"

Lauren rolled her eyes "Why do you care about me anyway?"

"I don't! I care about my job and if your dad comes home to find you like this i'll be fired"

"Are you serious? all you care about is your job"

"100% then there's Alice and... you, well you're way down the bottom"

"I've tried to be nice to you, i've tried to be there for you!"

Joey scoffed "Yeah? how?"

"I helped you in the car lot and-"

"That's it? no offence Lauren but you won't get an award for that contribution"

"You are a miserable boy do you know that?!"

"Me? look in the mirror darling i'm not the one who's been out drinking all night"

Lauren had had enough and slapped him "Get out!"

"Fine but if i leave i'm never coming back!"

"To this house-"

"No! to the square!"

"Joey"

"Nah, you made your feelings clear" he said pointing to his cheek "Have a good life" he replied sternly opening the door, Lauren stared sadly, she walked towards him and grabbed him back

" What do you-"

His sentence was short lived when he noticed Lauren getting closer to him with every second her hands were now on his collar and her lips were on his after a while they broke apart Lauren stared at Joey and before he could say anything she was running up the stairs, He smiled and stared confused he wasn't sure what happened but he was sure this was just the beginning


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren woke up the next morning and stared over to Joey, he moved slightly, his alarm went off, he gathered his clothes and stared at Lauren who was pretending to be asleep a small grin formed from his mouth as he made his way into the bathroom,

hearing the door lock Lauren re-appeared from under her duvet and stared at the bathroom door, it opened again moments later, Lauren quickly dashed back under her covers

"I know you're awake" she heard, she lay still, Joey sighed loudly "Look you know where to find me if you want to talk" with those words he left the room

Lauren climed out of bed and walked to the kitchen

"Good morning darling" smiled Tanya

Lauren smiled and sat down opposite her mother "You want something to eat"

"No thank you"

"Is everything alright? how did you and Joey get on last night?"

"Fine"

"Doesn't sound like it did he do something, or say something?"

"It wasn't him mum"

"Then what?"

"Nothing"

"Lauren you know you can tell me anything"

She stared at her mum and then looked away "I can't tell you this" she muttered standing up and Leaving the table

Lauren entered the caf and spotted Whitney she smiled and sat down opposite her

"Oh, you alright?" she asked startled

"Yeah, uh can i talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, of course Lauren you can tell me anything"

"Well it's about Joey-"

Whitney's phone buzzed and she began to laugh "Sorry Lauren, Fatz just sent me a message about a man in Germany who apparently married his cat, how messed up do you have to be?, that's almost as bad as incest i mean that's like, like" she stuttered looking for an example "Like you and Joey getting together it's mad"

Lauren stared away and stood up

"Where ya going?"

"I just realised i have to be somewhere else"

"You wanted to talk to me!"

"Later yeah?"

She walked out of the caf and bumped into Tanya "Sorry mum" "It's alright darling" she smiled, Lauren gave a small smile and walked off "Oh, she seems to be in her own world" she said as Max approached "Is she alright?" he asked "Not sure she wouldn't speak to me this morning"

Lauren was just inches away from putting her hand on the handle, she took a deep breath and opened the door

"Alright?" asked Joey

"I've been better" she laughed nervously

"So last night-" he began

"Was a mistake!" she re-assured he stared at her "A mistake?"

"A big mistake, i just wanted you to stay"

"So in order to make me stay, you kissed me?"

"I know it sounds daft"

"Yeah!" he said in disbelief

"I just thought about Alice and how she just lost her dad, and needs her big brother"

"Lauren, Derek died at christmas it's now August i'm pretty sure she's ok"

Lauren rolled her eyes, he stared at her "Right so, if that kiss was a mistake, then i guess you won't mind if i ask out Whitney"

"Whit- what?"

"Yeah i've had my eye on her for a while now"

"She's with Tyler"

"Every relationship has it's complications"

"I can't believe this"

"What? Jealous" he grinned

"No! Whitney is my best friend, go out with Lucy you two are arrogant and selfish, both have a huge ego, think you're better than everyone else, you're made for each other"

"Great, well then i'm off to the caf"

"Go on"

He grabbed his keys and walked out, Lauren stared at him leaving "What did i just do?" she whispered putting her head on the desk , Joey stared through the window he stared at Lauren for a moment he turned and headed for the caf


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren pulled her head off the desk and sighed heavilly she walked out and sat on one of the cars she stared at Joey who was just walking into the caf, she felt angry but she wasn't sure why, maybe it was the fact that she kissed her cousin, or maybe it was the fact she was falling for her cousin, she snapped out of her thoughts and headed back to number 5

"Hey, Luce can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Joey, i'm due my break now actually so take a seat and i'll be right over"

The cunning blonde turned to her last customer and smiled handing him his change, she smiled as she walked towards Joey

"I'm all yours"

"Well i was wondering if you were free tonight?"

Lucy smiled "Pick me up at 7 and don't be late"

"Wouldn't dream of it" he smiled getting up to leave

"Lauren darling you know the longer you sit in silence the more i'm going to keep going on at you"

"Everything's fine mum"

Tanya sighed and walked into the kitchen "Nothing"

"Well you know she's a teenage girl Tanya, she's going to strop isn't she?"

"I don't know there's something different this time i think something happened between her and Joey"

"What you mean a fight? they have that every second day Tan, it's hardly news is it?"

Tanya stared at Max and walked back into the sitting room

"Lauren, if something happened with Joey then i'm all ears, you know when people fight things can be said that we don't mean well i say i hate your father every second day but i don't mean it"

"It wasn't a fight mum"

"Then what? he kissed Whitney? Lucy?"

"Shut up! ok just please shut up...can you leave me alone please"

"All right then" Tanya turned just as the door opened "Joey, can i talk to you in the kitchen please"

"Uh yeah sure"

He followed Tanya to the kitchen whilst making a quick glimpse at Lauren he smiled softly and continued walking

"Joey, Lauren's not really been herself today why is that?"

"Well it's just Lauren isn't it? always wants to be the centre of attention"

"As true as that is, you two were alone last night did anything happen?"

Joey stared around "Not that i can think of no, i mean she was drunk and-"

"She was drunk?"

"Uh yeah but she just came in and went straight to bed" he lied

"What did i tell you Tan? nothing happened she's just got another hangover"

Joey smiled and pointed to the door "Can i-?"

"Oh yeah yeah sure darling sorry"

Joey closed the door and turned he was met with Lauren

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing babe i swear"

"Good because if anyone finds out-"

"No one is going to find out, and after all it was a mistake right?"

Lauren stared sadly "Yeah, yeah it was"

"Now if you'll excuse me i have to get ready for my date tonight"

"Wait you're really going out with Lucy?"

"That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all"

He smiled and headed up the stairs, Lauren fought the urge to walk out the door to the vic and walked back inside and sat down, Joey returned minutes later

"Alright well i'm off" he called

"Where are you going?" asked Max walking towards him

"Out"

Max stared him up and down "Alright but be back by 11!"

Joey nodded and walked to the door he stared at the wall and sighed "Bye Lauren"

"Yeah, bye!" she answered quietly, Tanya quizzed her daughter's expression and sat down beside her

"Is that it?"

"Is what it?" she answered angrilly "Joey going out"

"No why would that be a problem him and Lucy can do whatever they want together i don't care"

"Ah, so he's going out with Lucy, you scared? you know that he might hurt her?"

"No!"

Tanya stared and brushed a strand of Lauren's hair off her face "I'm your mother you know that, whatever you tell me will not make me love you any less"

She smiled and turned to face her "Well, last ni-"

"Tan could you come here please?" Interrupted Max

"I'll be there in a minute, go on darling" Lauren shook her head "It doesn't matter" she got off the sofa "Wait Lauren come back" Lauren stood in the doorway "Really, it doesn't matter"

"Hi, you're 10 minutes late but i'll let it slide"

"Sorry about that, traffic" he joked

"Traffic you only live-"

"It was a joke Lucy"

"Oh"

"Why is he here?" asked Peter walking down the stairs

"He's my date for the night"

Peter stared at his twin and then back to Joey "H- how's Lauren by the way?"

"I don't know she's been quiet all day, must be the hangover"

"Peter can you go?" Lucy asked sternly, he nodded and walked out the door "So where were we?"

"Yeah, i was thinking that maybe we could go to the vic or your dad's restaurant whatever you want"

"Well you know what i want?" she replied walking towards him "What's that?" he asked she put her hands on his chest "You" she whispered

She pushed her lips onto his and he pushed her to the sofa she began to un-do his belt

"Maybe we should wait" he panicked, he climbed off her, she sat up and stared dissapointed "Sorry it's still day outside"

"We don't have to go out, we could order in! do you fancy that?"

"Yeah, sure whatever Lauren"

"What did you just say?" she yelled

Joey stared at the ground puzzled why did he just say Lauren's name surely he wasn't falling for his cousin too


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Guys i can't thank you enough for the kind reviews seriously thank you soo much, here's chapter 6:**_

Joey woke up to an empty room he stared at his phone and checked the time 9:45 he noticed he had a message and sighed he read it "You're late, at least it's not me this time" he threw his phone on the bed and rubbed his hands on his face, "Why why did that happen" he whispered as he stood up and walked to the bathroom

"Where's Joey?" questioned Max walking in to see his daughter on his chair

"Beats me, he won't answer his phone"

Max sighed and walked out the door

"Sorry uncle Max!" he heard "Where have you been?"

"Just overslept is all" Max stared at him and smiled "All right get in there Lauren's alone!"

Joey sighed and walked passed Max

"Oh well there you are"

"Yeah i'm late i get it!"

"Oh guess last night didn't go well"

"No Lauren as a matter of fact it did not go well"

"Don't get mad at me it ain't my fault"

"Yes it is" he replied sharply making Lauren face him "And how is it my fault?"

"You with that stupid kiss, it has my head wrecked!"

"Sorry i was-"

"Drunk we get it but that is still no excuse!"

"That wasn't the excuse i told you i just wanted you to stay"

"No, you were thinking something that night and it wasn't please stay!"

"I don't get why you're so angry at me, i mean-"

"I called her Lauren ok?"

Lauren stared and let out a small laugh "You said my name?"

"Yes! and i don't know why, one girl i've only ever loved one girl and that well that was ages ago and i can't even try again because you have my head destroyed"

"How?"

"Because I-" he sighed "It doesn't matter"

Lauren stared "You, what?" Joey let out another sigh "I said it didn't matter"

"You were going to say something then!"

"Look, i- i have to go"

"Joey"

"No! just leave me alone!"

Joey left the car lot he had a lot of thinking to do, he headed towards the Caf to talk to Lucy when he bumped into Alice

"Oh, you alright?" she asked

"No, no Alice i'm far from alright"

"Want to talk to me?"

"No it- it's about a girl"

"Joey, you know me since when do i judge you over the girls you date"

He sighed and stared at her

"There is this one girl, who drives me insane and who i hate with a passion, but then there are some days were i really like her and she's kind of out of bounds not in a non single kind of way she is single but it's so complicated and i am so confused"

"Who is it? is it someone i know?"

"More so" he let out a weak smile "You've fallen for someone on the square who is it Joey"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes "It's Lauren"

"Lauren who?" she smiled Joey rolled his eyes "No Alice it's Lauren"

"Lauren?" Joey nodded "Yes our cousin Lauren"

"What? how?"

"She kissed me the other night, she was drunk mind you but uh, yeah"

"And you like her?"

Joey shook his head "I've fallen for her, each time i close my eyes she's there, even when i'm trying not to picture her she's there, i even called Lucy the wrong name last night"

"Joey this is so unlike you"

"I know but it doesn't matter i can't tell her how i really feel and i can't bare to see her everyday"

"Joey?"

"I have to leave Alice"

"Whitney can i talk to you now?" she asked walking towards her "Sure yeah, in the caf?"

Lauren nodded and followed her friend

"So, what's so important?" she asked

"I have done something to someone and i can't re-do it"

"Sorry Lauren you'll have to say that again"

"I may have made a move on someone who was out of bounds"

Whitney smiled "Who? Michael? Alfie"

"I do hope you're joking"

"I am" she laughed "So who did you kiss?"

"I kissed-"

"Whit i need you to look after the stall for a bit!" yelled Bianca

"I'll be out in a minute! go on"

"I kissed...Joey"

"Joey? you're you're cousin Joey?"

"Yes and i am so embarrased!"

"Don't be"

Lauren stared at her friend and raised an eyebrow "You're not mad?"

"Lauren as weird as it sounds, it's not illegal and i don't blame ya, Joey is really fit"

Lauren smiled at Whitney "Thank you" Lucy then approached the two girls

"Your cousin has issues, saying your name last night, i should have known anyway you Branning's are a weird family anyway"

"Say what you want about my family, i don't care"

"But why did he say YOUR name, nothing's going on with you two right?"

"Nothing is going on that is gross"

"I know you're hiding something and when i find out what it is i will hold it against you for the rest of your life"

Lauren shoved her out of the way and walked outside, she stopped and waited for Whitney

"Don't mind her" she said walking towards her

"I never do, she's probably still pissed off because i slept with Peter"

"You slept with Peter?"

"That's a whole different story"

Lauren's joy was short lived when Alice walked over to and slapped her

"Ow! why did you-"

"You can't just kiss my brother and then say it was a mistake!"

"What i-"

"He has fallen for you and because he doesn't know how to deal with it he's leaving!"

"What?"

"Yes, so thank you Lauren some friend you are"

Alice stormed off, Lauren stared at Whitney and ran after her

"Stop please i only said it was a mistake because i was scared"

"So, what you're saying is?"

"I love Joey" she smiled

"You love Joey?" a familiar voice sounded, Lauren turned around and met glances with the voice one thing she knew this was just about to get a million times more complicated

_**N/A: So who do we think the mystery voice is **_

_**update tonight or tomorrow :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey thank you again for all the lovely reviews it really means a lot to me:) xx i know there is a lot of dialouge but i'm not really good at narrating and this is my style i know it may annoy you with the gaps and stuff so i'm sorry ...anywho chapter 7 :) XX**_

Lauren walked around the square trying to find Whitney it had been two hours since her secret was found out , she found her at Bianca's stall and sighed a sigh of relief she rushed over to her Whitney gave a sympathetic smiled as she approached her

"You alright?"

"I've been wayyy better"

"It ain't all that bad"

"Oh yeah really, yesterday no one knew about me and Joey and now you know Alice knows, the worst possible person knows i mean what else could wrong"

"You need to talk to him, show him how much you care"

"He won't listen to me" Whitney rolled her eyes "You are sober now, he'll definitely listen"

"What do i say?"

"Tell him how you feel, you know how he feels"

Lauren sighed "I guess you're right", Whitney smiled "Am i ever wrong?"

"Uh yeah" she laughed "Go on!" she ushered her off

Lucy smiled to herself not only had Lauren slept with her brother but now she knows she loves her cousin and she will do anything to make sure it won't happen she served her last customer for the day and closed up

"Luce!" called Whitney, she rolled her eyes angrilly and turned "Yes?"

"About Lauren and-"

"Joey? i'm happy for them, they'll be great together" she smiled

"Oh well i was just-"

"Thinking i'd do something, of course not, i'm not like that" she smiled and turned away the evil glint her eye returned as she headed home for step one of her blackmail

Lauren opened the door to her house and snuck up the stairs hoping to still catch Joey she noticed an empty suitcase lying on the bed Joey walked in and sighed at the sight of Lauren

"Look can you leave me alone please?"

"Joey i think we should talk about that night"

"You said you didn't want to, it's too late anyway, i'm leaving soon"

"Stay please"

"Wow you actually know how to say it without jumping all over my feelings" he snapped throwing his clothes furiously into the case, Lauren placed her hand on top

"You need to stop being a douche and listen to me for a minute!"

"Why should I? eh? why should i listen to you saying the same thing over and over again"

Joey pushed Lauren's hand off the case and zipped it up he walked out

"Joey come on listen to me please"

He ignored her and continued out the door

"Joey?" asked Alice

"Oh here we go" he sighed

"Joey wait!" called Lauren

"I'm glad you're both here, i wanted to talk to you...in the vic...now!" she demanded

"Ok"

"What are you doing?" asked Peter staring at his sister

"What's it to you?"

"Well i saw Lauren's name on it!"

"If you must know i am writing down all of Lauren's weak spots, and Joey's and i'm going to use it against them"

"Why would you do that?"

"They like each other" she smiled

"Wait like really like each other?"

"Yup"

"And what are you doing?"

"Well first i'm going to send them out invites to Scarlett's thinking dad sent them as a truce then we'll see from there"

"Lucy i don't like this at all!"

"Peter when Lauren makes a fool out of herself in front of Joey she'll be crying in your arms...so will you help me?"

"Alright but if they catch on i'm out!"

"Peter don't be daft, there's not a single brain cell between them"

"So why are you leaving?" asked Alice, Joey sighed "My head is full of crap i need to leave for a while"

Lauren sat back down "Right, so what do you want Alice?" she asked politely

"Well first of all i would like to say sorry for slapping you"

"It's all right these things happen"

"You slapped her?"

"It's ok Joey!"

"So pretend i'm not here and just...talk"

"Uhh, ok right well Joey i don't want you to go"

"Uhh well Lauren i have to"

"Why?"

"You've messed with my head it's all over the place, i don't know if i'm coming or going"

"But you do like me?"

"I never said that"

"You told me that"

"Thought you weren't here?"

"Sorry"

"Lauren my feelings are all over the place one day i might like one girl then the other day i like another one!"

"Yeah but you've been distant with me since that night!"

"Only because you've been distant from me!"

"It's hard alright?" she yelled

"What's hard?"

"Dealing with my feelings! i have never once had a relationship that lasted not once and i'm 19!"

"Yeah well i'm 25 and i haven't either!"

"What about when you were-"

"Alice you're not here!" he fumed "This is pointless i am not going to sit in a pub screaming at my cousin ok i have better things to do!"

"What sleep with another girl and call her the wrong name?" she laughed

He glared at her and shook his head before storming off, Lauren realising what she said got up and ran after him

"Joey, Joey stop!"

"Why? why should i stop for you? matter of fact why should i stay for you-" he began to walk away

"Because I love you" he stopped and turned "You what?"

"I love you" she smiled he walked towards her and hugged her "I'm sorry" they broke a part and he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear "Let's go back home yeah?"

"Oh Lucy i don't know!" panicked Peter

"Look! you're either with me or you're not!"

"I don't want to hurt Lauren"

"Ugh why she has been nothing but cruel to you-"

"She's been nothing but nice to me!" he snapped "What do you have against her anyway?"

"She is a stupid alcoholic bitch who is in love with her cousin! isn't that enough?"

"Oh yeah Luce let's bring her to court that's a big case there!"

"Get out!"

"What's going on in here?" asked Ian walking from the kitchen

"Nothing!" lied Peter

Ian shrugged and walked up the stairs "Go Peter i can do this myself!"

Peter sighed and walked away "I'll show you how to do blackmail" he muttered

"Sorry for you know messing with your head" Lauren sat beside him on the sofa

"It's ok, i know it's scary falling for your cousin, that's why i freaked out!"

"Where do we go from here?"

"I have no idea" he laughed, "Well we have one thing in common"

"Yeah what's that?" he smiled "We both got done over by the Beale's" she laughed "Actually if you think about it nothing happened between Lucy and I because i said your name, so you got done over by Peter" Joey sighed

"Yeah sorry about that"

"Wanna know why i told your dad?" Lauren turned to him "Enlighten me" she smiled , he put his hand on hers and slid his thumb up and down "I was jealous" Lauren couldn't help but laugh "You were jealous of Peter Beale?" Joey began to laugh too "I was jealous of Peter Beale" Lauren moved closer to him when something came through the letter box

"What's that it's after 2 it ain't going to be the postman" said Joey getting up

"It's an invite to Scarlett's"

"Ian's restaurant? but he hates you!"

"To Lauren and guest i would like to tell you i am deeply sorry for all those words i said to you as an apology i'm giving you and a friend a free meal on us yours sincerly Ian Beale...that don't sound like Ian" she replied

"Who cares? free meal for our first date" he smiled talking the letter off her "Or we could start now"

They began to kiss and Joey pushed her onto the sofa they began to un-do each other's clothes they were so in the mood they didn't hear the door open

"What is going on?"

_**And another voice pops in who do you think it is now**_

_**Update tomorrow :) xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: Thank you all again for the kind reviews it makes writing this story so much more enjoyable here's chapter 8 :)**_

The Awkward level in the Branning house hold had reached an all time high, everything was going great Lauren finally admitted how she felt about Joey and he felt the same, but then another person had found out, so much for keeping it a secret

Lauren walked down the stairs and sat at the table Tanya was making breakfast while Max was on his phone obviously telling Kirsty to back off, Lauren dreaded the sound of footsteps she heard to see it was only Joey she sighed a relief and smiled shyly at him

"Morning" he smiled sitting next to Lauren "Morning darling, i hope you slept all right"

"Can't complain, though going from the bed to the couch has a lot of differences"

Tanya smiled and continued making their breakfast, Lauren turned to Joey and smiled again he held her hand under the table and stared at her before pulling his hand back up to the table quickly, Lauren glared at him and turned to discover why he did so

"Morning darling, how was your trip with Jay?" Abi sat beside Lauren and stared at the both of them before answering "It was alright yeah"

"Why are you home so early?" quizzed Lauren "Oh well our place flooded so there was really no where else to go"

"Oh, that's terrible" replied Tanya placing their breakfast in front of them, Abi smiled and turned to Lauren "Does mum know?" she whispered "Mum know what?" asked Tanya

"Oh, it's nothing" Abi lied "Alright, only back five minutes and you're all ready keeping secrets from me"

Joey stared around the table before standing up "Going somewhere?" asked Max

"Yeah i have a...sale for you actually" he lied

"Someone wants to buy a motor from you?" he smiled

"Of course i mean...have you seen me?" he smiled cockilly

"Alright go!, but come back soon"

"Will do"

Abi walked into the sitting room and sat beside her sister, Lauren sighed

"Look, i didn't mean to walk in on you and Joey"

"It's alright you didn't know"

"I text dad and he said no one was in so..." "Abi, I said it's fine"

Abi then stared at Lauren "Why Joey?"

"It just happened"

"He's our cousin!" she yelled "Keep it down!" Lauren snapped

"Does anyone know?"

"Yeah"

"Who?"

"Whitney, Alice, Lucy"

"That's it?"

"That's more than enough"

"But incest it's wrong it's gross"

"Abi! if you're here to lecture me, really i could just go to Dot's you know get a few bible quotes"

"It's wrong!"

"Falling in love is wrong?"

"No, but when it's a family member!"

"Abi, the heart wants what the heart wants and mine wants Joey"

"Right so when did this happen"

"I kissed him"

"Why?"

"I don't know why, he was leaving and i had to stop him"

"So you kissed him?" Lauren rolled her eyes "Yes!"

"When i left you two hated each other and i come back and you're in love"

"Life works in mysterious ways...now if you'll excuse me i gotta go talk to Joey"

Abi stared at her sister leaving, and stared, she was happy her sister finally found love but why it was with her cousin confused her she snapped out of her thoughts when Lauren re-appeared in the doorway "Please don't tell Mum" she whispered Abi shook her head "I won't"

Lauren closed the door behind her, how could everything be so messed up? she wasn't thinking about Abi she had a lot more to think of now that Lucy knew her secret and if Lauren knew Lucy she had something planned, she walked into the Vic to see Joey standing there alone

"Thought you had a sale?" she quizzed raising her eyebrow

"Well i lied, couldn't stand the awkward in that room"

"Yeah well that awkward and I just had a chat, she seems confused about the whole situation but i don't think we have to worry about her"

"Worry?"

"Yeah i was afraid she'd run off to Mum, tell her what see saw" Joey walked her over to a table and sat down "Or what she shouldn't of seen"

"Yeah, none of us were expecting her home that early anyway"

"It's fine because we still have our first date" he smiled refering to the letter "Ian" sent

Lauren groaned "I dunno i kind of want to go out, have a good time, not sit in Ian Beale's restaraunt!" Joey smiled "Alright well where do you wanna go then?" "R&R?"

"I saw that coming" he smiled Lauren stared around "Can we go somewhere else my dad's wife keeps eyeing me up" "Sure" They both stood up and walked out to be met with Peter

"Alright?" smiled Joey "Yeah i'm good, are you guys coming to the restaraunt tonight?"

"Yeah about that, well Lauren just wanted a quite night in and i have a lot of paper work to get through"

"Oh, well ok then i'll just tell Dad" he smiled walking off, Lauren stared at him "I feel bad now" "Why?"

"Ian put together this big thing for me and now i'm not going"

"Ian won't mind"

"He better not"

"What do you mean they're not coming!" yelled Lucy "Well Joey said that he had a lot of paperwork to get through and that Lauren wanted a quite night in"

"Lauren? a quite night in? they just won't come because it's too boring!"

"So now what?"

"Well they'll either be in the Vic or the R&R so we'll go there too"

Lucy brushed off Peter and walked up the stairs, he stared at his twin, sure he wanted Lauren to be with him, but he couldn't go through with his sister's plan to have Joey break her heart...or could he?

_**N/A: So what do you guys think, Chapter 9 should be tonight or tomorrow xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

"You ready?" Called Joey from the bottom of the stairs, Lauren appeared in the landing "Yeah" she smiled, Joey stared fixated at his cousin and smiled "You look great"

Lauren smiled "You don't look too bad yourself" They stared around before giving each other a quick kiss, the kitchen door opened making them both jump "Where are you going?" "Uh, we're just going out Tanya"

"You two? together?" "Yeah, we have put aside our differences and now well we're just going out" he replied "Ok but you mind her!" she warned "She'll be the only thing on my mind" he smiled staring at her before opening the door, politely letting Lauren go first

As they headed off Joey took her hand and smiled before pulling her in for a longer kiss

"Who would have thought this time last week, that we'd be doing this" Lauren smiled

"I always knew you liked me" he laughed "Of course you did" They continued to the R&R

Little did they know Lucy and Peter were not that far behind them

"Ok you know the plan right Peter?"

"Yeah you talk to Joey i talk to Lauren i got it!"

"No! you talk to Lauren while i make a move on Joey!"

Peter sighed and followed his sister

"So what drink would you like?"

"Just a Vodka and lemonade" she smiled

"Don't get too drunk on me alright?"

"fine Joey!" she laughed, he stood up and walked to the bar

"Hi Joey!" Joey rolled his eyes " What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed go out and have fun"

"Alone?"

"I'm not Peter's here too" Joey turned and saw Peter "What's he talking to her about?"

"Probably nothing they are just friends after all"

"Sorry about taking advantage of you"

"It's alright, i liked it" he smiled

"Peter I- i don't like you like that" Peter stared sadly "Why not?"

Lauren stared at Joey "I'm in love with someone else"

Peter sighed and stood up "Where you going?"

"Oh, just to another part of the room d- don't worry i'll be back"

Lauren shrugged and watched Peter walk off

"I can confirm that you are 100% right" he said standing next to Lucy

"Right about what? what are you talking to her about!" Joey fumed

"Oh Joey don't be so modest!" replied Lucy before turning him to her and kissing him

"OI! get off him!" yelled Lauren grabbing him off the chair

Lucy gasped fakeily and smiled "Oh sorry, i forgot you two, were together"

"Wait she knows?"

"Yeah she over heard me telling Alice"

"Yes, yes i did and i took this picture of you two kissing earlier and i will send it to everyone you know!"

"You wouldn't!" yelled Joey

"Watch me" she smiled, she stared at Lauren's drink and searched in her bag she took out a Rohypnol drug and put it into it, before turning on her heel and leaving

"I told you those two would wind up getting along!" smiled Max sitting down next to his wife

"I know it's great the new living arrangments have really done something"

"They make a great team in that car lot i may end up leaving it up to just them"

"I wouldn't" Tanya Laughed

Abi was listening outside in the hallway she sighed and sat on the stairs, this was such a big secret and Lauren kept some secrets for her, but this one was on the tip of her tongue ever since that night maybe not tell Max but she should tell Tanya right? she was her mother after all and she was pretty sure she'd be ok with it, but then again she might not be, she sat with her head in her hands and sighed again before getting up and walking into the sitting room

"Mum"

"Yes darling?"

"Can i talk to you?"

"Lauren i thought you weren't drinking that much?" quizzed Joey

"I didn't- i wasn't"

"Yeah well look at you! come on we best get you home" he helped her up and they headed outside

"Let's go to the Vic!" she yelled moving in that direction "Ehh no!" he said grabbing her back

"You're no fun!" she yelled pushing him off her

"Yeah? well looks like you had way too much! Your parents are going to kill you!"

Lauren rolled her eyes "Are you serious right now, i didn't even drink that much ! and i want to enjoy my life if you don't like it go home!"

"Lauren i'm not leaving without you!"

"Well i'm not going back!"

"Fine then!"

"Goodbye"

Joey threw his arms in the air "Fine then!" he repeated walking off to number 5, he walked through the door

"Joey, can i speak to you in the kitchen alone?" asked Tanya

"Lauren are you ok?" asked Peter walking towards him " Can you believe him? It's Friday night i want to enjoy it!"

"You can enjoy it with me" he smiled

She smiled before kissing him and dragging him back to his house, Lucy smiled as she stared at Lauren who had no clue what she was doing drag her twin back to her house, yes she was annoyed the first time, but this time will Joey forgive her


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 is here because Nazrin Ahad held me at knife point and told me to update :) xx**_

A disgruntled and confused Lauren opened her eyes she could not remember a thing from last night she wasn't hungover or anything she was just deeply confused she turned and stared at the other side of her no one was there but the room didn't look like hers, however it did look familiar she jumped out of bed and stared all around, Peter then entered

"Morning" he smiled " Lauren turned around and stared "What are you- why am-what?"

Peter laughed and sat on the bed "I know you might be confused but it's just the hangover isn't it?" Lauren shook her head "No, no i d-don't have a hangover, it doesn't feel, i've never had this feeling before!" she yelled Peter stared worried "What do you mean?"

"It's not a hangover! but i cannot remember a single thing from last night i'd usually remember by now!"

"Weren't you just drunk last night?"

"No!, i don't know! all i know is that it's 11 am here which means i obviously haven't been home and Joey is- Joey" she sighed "Why am i here?" she yelled

"You kind of took me back here"

"I did?"

"Yeah" she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands "I can't believe this!" she yelled

Peter stared sadly "Are you ok?"

"No! i'm not alright!" she yelled before grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom, to return minutes later just as confused as before "Did we?"

Peter stared and then nodded "Oh my god!" she yelled Peter walked over to her "It's ok, i won't tell Joey" he whispered,

Lauren smiled and headed down the stairs

"Hi Lauren, have a good night last night" asked Lucy

"You!" she whispered "You did something to me!"

"What would ever give you that idea?"

Lauren shook her head and stormed out the door, Peter then appeared slowly "Is she right?"

"What do you mean is she right?"

"Did you do something to her?" he asked sternly, Lucy scoffed "I have better things to do!"

Peter stared at the bag Lucy bought out which was unattended before running over to it

"Peter put that down!"

"Why? if you didn't do anything to her, there would be nothing in this bag"

"Peter give it to me!" she yelled running over to her brother trying to grab it off him, he then dropped it making the contents spill all over the floor "Ugh you are so annoying!" she yelled getting onto her knees, Peter rolled his eyes and got onto his knees too "Sorry" he noticed something in the corner of his eye he turned and stared at Lucy before picking it up

"What's this?" he asked staring at the drug

"What's that? it's nothing" she lied

"You drugged Lauren?"

Lauren took a deep breath before turning her key she closed the door quietly behind her

"Where the hell have you been?" yelled Max "We were worried sick!" continued Tanya

"I'm sorry! but i'm here now so you don't have to worry"

"Are you joking? Joey told us how bad you were!"

"Mum, i'm fine"

"We didn't know that!"

"Now you do!"

"Listen here young lady!" began Max "You need to stop drinking, you need to stop wasting your life where were you anyway eh?"

"I don't know" she lied

"Where did you wake up?"

"I'm not sure"

"In a bed, street what?"

Lauren then began to feel really sick

"Well?" he yelled She brushed passed the both of them before running up to the bathroom and locking the door

"She needs a reality check!"

"I don't know Max she doesn't seem hungover"

"Joey told us she could barely stand, talk!"

"It doesn't matter anyway i have something more important to talk to her about anyway"

"Peter give it to me!" she yelled He moved it out her reach "Where did you get it?"

"Online!"

"Oh a straight answer...why did you do it?"

"I wanted to get her so bad that she'd have to explain herself to Joey and then he'll come to me"

"Are you serious? you think Joey is going to want you after this?"

"He doesn't know"

"I cannot believe you!" he yelled

"Thought you were on my side?"

"I was! but giving Lauren Rohypnol? you are sick!"

"I had to do something Joey wouldn't have let her get that bad"

"Yeah but it's a little suspicious that she got so bad 20 minutes after we left!"

"That could mean anything"

"You gave her a date rape drug! you are heartless the poor girl was so confused this morning!"

"Good"

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes "I was on your side but you never said anything about drugging anyone!"

"Peter you have to play dirty!"

"What has she ever done on you!?"

Lucy stared and sighed "If you say anything to anyone i will do something to you and trust me you won't see it coming!" she warned

Lauren returned down the stairs a few minutes later and sat at the table Tanya stared at her sadly "Max could you give us a minute?" Max stared at Lauren and nodded before heading out

"Lauren darling? we know what you're like with your drinking, you can tell us the truth"

"Mum i promise you, i wasn't drinking"

"Then- what?"

"I think Lucy did something to me"

"Lucy why Lucy?"

Lauren sighed and stared at her mum "Because i'm-"

"You're what darling?"

"I'm with Joey"

"With Joey what do you mean with Joey" she asked her voice getting a little bit louder

"Joey and I are together"

"You're what?"

"Mum please!"

"How long"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been together!?"

"A few days"

"And you think this is normal do you, you think dating your cousin is normal!"

"I love him Mum!" she yelled "And he loves me, and Lucy found out and she's trying to get to me"

"Well then we have to make sure that Lucy doesn't get to you!"

"What?"

"Don't give in to her, talk to her"

"Easier said then done Mum" she replied standing up and walking off

"Do you really feel that way about Joey?" she asked

"I do" she smiled

Lucy had started her shift at the Cafe, when Joey walked in looking a bit angry Lucy turned and picked up a treat she baked just for him, she walked over to him and smiled

"I notice you're a bit tense...so here's a little pick me up"

Joey stared at it he stared at the icing "Sorry about your break-up?" he questioned "We didn't break up"

"Oh well that's embarrasing" she said

"It was just an argument, i haven't seen her all day anyway"

"Wow you must have a big heart to forgive her for sleeping with my brother"

"That was last week or something" he replied

"Oh! you don't know? i feel so awful for telling you!" she lied

"She slept with him last night?" he yelled

"Yeah, Joey i didn't mean to tell you!"

He stormed out Lucy stared and smiled her plan was working so well, Joey stormed back to number 5 and slammed the door behind him

"Joey?" asked Lauren

"You slept with Peter?" he yelled

"How did you-?"

"Lucy told me! i thought you loved me?" he began to get more and more angry

"I do! i really do! Joey i didn't do that to myself last night!"

"I am sick of your excuses!"

"Joey!" she yelled tears forming in her eyes

"We are done!" he yelled

"Joey!"

"No! i trusted you!"

"Please, please listen to me"

"Oh and yeah guess what i'm gone" he walked up the stairs and Lauren feeling herself about to break down walked out the door towards the Vic she opened the doors and stood beside Kirsty

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Can i just have a vodka and lemonade please!"

"You can talk to me you know"

Lauren stared at her "Can i just have my drink please"

Kirsty put her drink in front of her Lauren began to drink it quickly,Kirsty questioned her but continued to serve customers

"Joey, don't you think that maybe you should hear Lauren out?" asked Tanya

"You know her! she always makes these excuses i can't just-"

"Joey i know her and yes she always makes excuses but she loves you, she loves you so much to let it go, so whatever she has done talk to her"

Joey sighed "Where is she?"

"She went to the vic about an hour and a half ago"

Joey rolled his eyes and walked out

"Lauren please tell me what is wrong with you"

"Everything is falling apart ok my friend is out to get me! and-"

"Why is your friend out to get you"

"I'm in love with someone she thinks she has a chance with! and she did something to my drink last night and Joey doesn't believe me-"

"Where were you last night?"

"The R&R"

"Well isn't there security camera's in that place?"

Lauren stared at Kirsty and smiled "You know you ain't bad"

"You're not too bad yourself"

Joey walked through the doors and stared at Lauren he walked towards her

"Talk"

"What?"

"Talk!"

"I don't need to talk, follow me" she smiled, she drank her drink quickly and grabbed his arm

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Trust me"

"You know i would if you weren't drunk...again"

"Joey, i can show you that whatever happened last night wasn't my fault"

"How?"

She dragged him into the R&R and walked into the office to be met with Sharon

"What are you doing here? we're closed!"

"I left something behind from Last night"

"How do you even remember what happened last night, you were so bad i was going to get rid of you myself"

"I am sorry"

"Looks it" she sighed "You have Five minutes" she walked out

"Why are we here?" he asked

"I want to show you that i am telling you the truth"

"You don't need to do that" replied Peter walking in

"You are the last person i want to see right now!" Joey fumed

"Lucy spiked Lauren's drink with this" he said holding up the packet

"What?" asked Joey walking towards him "Lauren i am so sorry"

"Told you" she smiled weakily

He walked over to her and hugged her they broke apart "I promise to trust you from now on" they shared a quick kiss

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Joey

"It's about time my sister got what's coming to her" he smiled

"Aren't you afraid of what she'll do to you?"

"I am always one step a head of her"


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them returned to the Branning household and sat in the living room Lauren closed the door behind them

"Why are you suddenly against Lucy?" asked Joey Peter sighed " She deserves everything that's coming to her"

"What do you want to do?" asked Lauren

"It's pretty simple actually, Joey you have to date her"

"Uh excuse me!" yelled Lauren

"No, you guys date in Secret, we make Lucy think you guys broke up, Lauren you have to date me"

"Ah i see it's a win win for you" smiled Joey

"No, no funny business Lauren!" warned Peter before laughing "Now you go back to the Vic!"

"Ok?" She stood up

"Wait!" called Joey "Shouldn't we stage a break up?"

Peter thought for a second "You go to the vic, i'll bring Lucy there and we'll work from there" he smiled

Lauren nodded and walked back to the Vic, Joey stared at Peter

"Why?" he asked

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping US over your own sister?"

"You know how Lucy is, it's so hard to get through to her, she never listens"

"Why us? i mean Lauren slept with you twice?" he quizzed

"I've known Lauren for quite some time now, yeah i know she can be a little full on and stuff but she is such a sweet girl and i'll always care about her, i mean she doesn't intentionally do something to hurt someone, she just doesn't know she's doing it"

"That's why i love her" Joey replied Peter smiled at him "You really love her?"

"I always have, i know she's my cousin but there's just something about her that makes me smile"

"If you hurt her, i will hurt you" he warned before laughing "Go on get out of here"

Peter left and headed back to his house, Joey sat on the sofa and smiled he lay back the door then opened Joey jumped up and sat on the edge

"Hi Joey" smiled Abi

"Hey"

"Is Lauren about?"

"Uh no, she's at the-"

"Vic?"

"Yeah"

"Thought as much" she sighed

"Abi can i ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Does Lauren annoy you?"

Abi stared at him confused before realising he was refering to her attitude "Oh no no I love Lauren, i just wish she wouldn't drink so much"

"Oh no she's not at the vic to drink she's waiting for me" he smiled

"Why?"

"Well we're staging a break up" he said getting up and walking out, Abi stared at him "It's a long story" she then nodded, Joey smiled before walking out the door and waiting for Peter to give him a signal

"Come on Luce i just want to go somewhere that's not the caf!"

"Go by yourself then!"

"Why can't i go with my own sister you know get you out of the house?"

"We are not close! i don't know why you have that in your head!"

"I just have a feeling Joey might need you"

Lucy stared at him "What gives you that feeling?"

"Well didn't you tell him that Lauren slept with me?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing he's going to need someone"

Lucy stared at him again and nodded

"Well come on then" he smiled before texting Joey that they were leaving

They walked through the square, Joey stared at Lucy angrilly before getting up and slowly follow them, they walked into the Vic

"I don't see Joey" she said looking around

"Oh i'm sure he'll turn up" he ushered her over to a seat, Joey walked through the door

"I've been looking for you all day!" he yelled

"Why?"

"I know, i know you slept with him!" he yelled pointing to Peter

"No, no you have it all wrong Joey, tell him Peter"

"Joey-" began Peter he shook his head "You stay away from me! and you too!"

"Joey please"

"We're done!"

He stormed out, Lucy quickly followed, Peter walked over to her and smiled

"Great acting"

"Thank you" she smiled he raised his hand for a high five, Alice having overheard the "argument" walked over to Lauren and Peter

"Is that it?" she quizzed

"What?"

"You look so smug with yourself and you slept with him you're nothing but-"

"No, no Alice, we didn't break up"

"Well that sure looked like-"

"It was staged"

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"To make Lucy think we've broke up"

"What why?"

"She's out to get me so, why not?"

"I'm sure whatever Lucy has done is bad, but fighting fire with fire? you just get burned"

"I'm in on it too!" Peter replied

"I don't know it could work but then it mightn't" she shrugged and walked off

"Joey stop!"

"What is it Lucy?"

"I'm sorry about what happened"

"It's alright, it weren't your fault was it?"

She stared away sadly

"While you're here i'm sorry about calling you Lauren the other night, she just has my head wrecked one day she loves me the next she's waking up beside your brother"

"I forgive you" she smiled "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh is this me getting a second chance?"

"Maybe" she smiled "See you at 7"

Joey stared and watched her walk to the caf he sighed and walked home

He walked into the sitting room

"Hey Lauren, so guess what i've got a fake date with Lucy tonight i was thinking that maybe-"

Lauren turned to him "You alright?" he asked sitting beside her

"I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"I can't do this to Lucy"

"Lauren she's been nothing but mean to you"

"I'm not like that Joey i can't, i can't have you or or Peter lead her to believe she has a chance with you!"

"Lauren this is our chance to show her we're not to be messed with!"

"I can't live with the guilt, underneath that mask, she's fragile"

"Lauren"

"I would rather you break up with me than seeing her get hurt"

"Lauren i-if we don't play her games, she'll constantly make your life hell, and she might even print out that picture"

"I don't care! and who cares who finds out, that shouldn't matter as long as we love each other who cares what people think"

Joey stared at Lauren and smiled before moving a strand of hair behind her ear "I do love you you know" he smiled

"Hey Luce, so i was thinking that i should go out with Lauren-"

"I know what you did" she replied angrilly

Peter gulped and stared around nervously, he was in for it now

_**N:A: Guys i think this story is coming to an end soon :) I will tell you soon xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

Peter stared at Lucy nervously and remained quite

"Well are you not going to answer me?"

"I- what did i do?"

"What do you think? you told THEM what i did!?"

"Well yeah but they still broke up!"

"That's not the point! the point is i thought i could trust you!"

"Joey didn't believe me anyway!" he lied

"Really? so if i talk to Joey he'll still be going out with me tonight?"

"Definitely"

Lucy walked out Peter sighed a sigh of relief before he walked up the stairs

"Joey, can i talk to you for a second!" she called

"Uh sure"

"I know Peter told you what i did"

"Uh, yeah, yeah he did but, hey Lauren would have got that bad herself and done that anyway, no one can change what happened"

"Well that's good to know" she smiled "So we still on for tonight?"

Joey thought a bit he couldn't help think about what Lauren had just told him "Yeah, course!" Lucy smiled and walked away, Peter then appeared behind him

"Hi Joey"

"So she knows?"

"Uh she knows that you know about drugging Lauren but that's it!"

"Yeah well about Lauren, uh she's kind of backing out"

"What why?"

"She um, she feels that it's not her style, that you know, she's not like Lucy"

"Um, ok I'll go talk to her" Peter smiled and walked off, he approached number 5 and knocked on the door

"Hey, Abi is Lauren about?"

"No, she went to the park whatever she means by that i don't know"

Peter smiled politely "Thank you for your um help" he replied stepping down

"Is it anything important?"

"Uh, no, not really" he continued walking down the stairs his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, as he went to find Lauren

"Joey!" called Tanya approaching him

"Uh, yeah?" he asked

"Did you speak to Lauren then?"

"Oh yeah, it was a complete misunderstanding" he smiled

"This is bizzare" she whispered

"What is?" he quizzed folding his arms across his chest

"This! it's bizzare!"

"And how is that?"

"Joey, you know we all love you but do you really think a relationship with Lauren is worth all this"

"Yes! Tanya, i do think that!" he yelled in defence

"No that's not what i meant"

"What do you mean then?"

"Lauren is a handful! ok, as her mother i know her a lot better than you or Alice or anyone, i don't want you running away from her when things get complicated and it will, Lauren has problems, that many people don't understand so when things get bad they leave her and then i'm left with the pieces and i can see her getting more and more fragile even though she keeps saying she's getting stronger"

"Tanya I promise you, i will help her, i will do anything for her, she's not just my cousin, i love her Tan, i have never felt like this about a girl before in my whole life"

Tanya smiled at him "You better!"

"I promise" he hugged her and walked away, Tanya wiped away a tear and walked towards her home

Peter was walking through the park when he noticed Lauren sitting on a bench he walked over to her

"You ok?" he asked sitting down

"I don't know" she sighed turning to face him

"So why are you here by yourself?"

"What are you? my dad?"

"No, because if i was, after everything you did, i would send you straight home"

Lauren stared and began to laugh

"See? i can always make you smile"

"Why are you here?"

"Looking for you of course"

"You found me"

"That i did" he smiled "Joey told me that you're chickening out"

"I never said that i just said i wasn't like Lucy because under all that evil there is a fragile girl"

"Ok, but you really don't understand this is your chance to get back at her"

"I just can't do it!"

"Lauren i'm not forcing you to do something you don't want to, i just think that maybe you're scared that she'll find out we're screwing her over"

"Well yeah i am a bit but i'm still not going through with it!"

Peter sighed "Maybe i'm not the best person to talk to, why don't you talk to Whitney or something"

Lauren nodded and walked passed him

Tanya sat in the kitchen alone she messed around with her phone and stared around nervously, Max walked into the kitchen

"You alright?" he asked questioning his wife

"Uh yeah of course, i'm just waiting on a call"

"About?"

Tanya sighed and stared "Ok i lied,...Lauren and Joey well they're-"

"Tan can you hurry this up!"

"Lauren and Joey are together"

"Together? what do you mean together?"

"They are together like you and me"

"Is that why she's been so quite lately? afraid i'll find out?"

"Max calm down!"

"No, no how am i supposed to calm down they are related his dad is my brother that is sick i always knew that girl was messed up!"

"Oi that's my daughter you're talking about!"

"Yeah well congratulations Tanya you did a great job raising her, yeah she can't stop drinking and is shacking up with her cousin?" he began to clap "Very good parenting!"

"Do not blame me for her mistakes!"

"Oh, so who am i supposed to blame myself eh? well i'm sorry darling but it's not me, let's think about it shall we? my brothers and sisters are here and where is Rainie eh? somewhere hooked on crack!-"

"Don't bring her into this-"

"Well why shouldn't I because sadly that is how Lauren is going to turn out!"

"Is that what you really think of me?" she asked standing in the doorway tears forming in her eyes "That i'm like Rainie?"

"No that's not what i meant"

"Then what did you mean dad?"

"I-"

"Don't finish that" she stormed back out the door

"You are unbelievable" fumed Tanya

"Well i didn't know she was standing there did I?"

"Whether she was standing there or not you do NOT talk about her like that, she is my baby girl! and nothing like my sister!"

Lauren walked into the caf and smiled at Peter as she approached Whitney she sat down opposite her

"Hey i have a problem"

"Oh yeah, what is it...have you been crying?"

"What? oh, oh yeah but that's another story"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Joey and Peter want revenge on Lucy, pretend we broke up, so he can date her and break her heart, but i can't do it"

"Well why do they want revenge did she do something?"

"She um drugged me"

Whitney's jaw dropped "She what?"

"Yeah but even thinking about that i just can't stoop down to her level"

"Lauren she drugged you anything could have happened!"

"I-I know"

"If i were you i would do it!"

"You think i should?"

"Yeah, show her you're not to be messed with"

"That's what Joey said" she smiled

"Come on you're stronger than her and a better person, so have a bit of fun with it"

Lauren smiled at Whitney and nodded

"Is that a yes?" she quizzed

"It's a yes"

Peter smiled having over heard their conversation

"Want to go to the Vic?"

"I really shouldn't i have to work the stall"

"Just for a quick drink"

"Alright come on"

They got up and walked outside to be met with Dot

"Oh Lauren, you couldn't tell your part of the family that we are having a little party in the Queen Vic about 5 it's your grandad's birthday and i haven't had time to think with all the shopping and planning-"

"Don't worry i'll tell them" she smiled

"Thank you dear" she smiled walking passed them "Oh Lucy..."

"Sounds like she's inviting the Beale's too, will you be ok?"

"Yeah well i'll have you and Joey won't I?"

"Lauren!" called Tanya Lauren turned to Whitney "Can you go inside and get us a seat?"

"Sure yeah?"

"Lauren darling your dad didn't mean what he said"

"Oh sure but if i wasn't standing there i'm sure a lot more would have been said"

"He is so sorry"

"Then why didn't he come to tell me himself?"

She turned to walk into the Vic "Oh and Dot told me to tell you that she's having a Party for Grandad in here at 5!"

"Ok i'll tell your dad"

"Well tell the others aswell just incase" she walked into the Vic Tanya sighed and walked off

"What was all that about?"

"My dad said a few things about me but hey let's just forget about it"

She picked up her drink and drank it fast

"Yeah, that's great forgetting" Whitney stared

"I'm fine! really i'm fine!"

A while later Joey walked through the door he stared around

"Joey what are you doing here?" asked Whitney

"Jim's party it's 5 isn't it?" he asked looking at his watch he stared at Lauren and began to laugh

"Looks like someone started early? how long have you been here?"

"That doesn't matter"

"It does Dot won't be happy if she sees you like this"

"Who cares?" she pulled him towards her just as Dot and Co. walked through the door

"Lauren" he warned pushing her hands off him "Ok, suit yourself Mr Branning" she laughed

"Why did you let her get this bad?" he whispered

"I'm sorry, i didn't think-"

"Clearly because now i'm terrified she'll blurt out that we're together i mean Lucy is here and she is the last person who should know!"

"Hey i'm here too! i'll keep an eye on her!"

"You better!"

He walked over to Lauren and helped her over to the table the rest of them were sitting at he ushered Whitney to sit on one side of her as he sat at the other , Tanya and Max walked towards the table

"Hi darling" she smiled

"Hello Mum and daddy dearest, do you know he called me a waste of space earlier?"

Tanya sighed at her daughter's state and sat down

"Kirsty!" called Max "A whiskey please"

"Oh and uh Kirsty another one of these please!"

"Yeah no, you're getting water!"

"Oh i'm sorry Dad am i dissapointing you?"

"Not here!" he fumed

"Can you see Rainie here?"

"Lauren not here!"

The table began to fill up with Brannings, Butchers and Beale's Dot smiled at the turn out as Lauren quickly drank another one of her drinks

"That's it Kirsty just water for her from now on"

"So now you think you can tell me what to do!"

"Yes well I am your dad!"

"Really well you weren't when you were talking behind my back in the kitchen-"

"Lauren please shut up" fumed Joey

"Oh don't tell me you're against me and all!"

"I'm not you're making everyone uncomfortable so shut up!"

Lauren stared around the table and sighed

The food came and Dot decided to make a toast

"Well thank you all for coming today i know it was such short notice and i'm sorry about that, and well i'm not one for speeches so here's to Jim" she smiled "Anyone else want to say anything?"

"I will" insisted Lauren, Joey rolled his eyes "Oh here we go!" he whispered

"Well clearly i don't have much to say because i'm still young and you and Grandad have been together since way before i was born"

"Tanya can you please shut her up?" asked Max

"No, i'm going to enjoy this"

"That's not the point, it's love isn't it? -" Joey's eyes widened Lauren used the "L" word

"Love is so great, i mean you can see it in you and Grandad, Whitney and Tyler, Abi and Jay, you can't see it in my parents though, i don't know what you two were thinking, Grandma Dot, you love Grandad like well like I love Joey"

Joey's eyes tightened and he flung his head onto the table, everyone stared at the both of them

"Did she just say she loves Joey?" asked Lucy

"No, what she meant was as family-" lied Whitney

"No, she said Dot loved Jim like she loved Joey" fought Lucy

"Ugggggh Lauren go!" yelled Joey standing up

"What no i-"

"Leave!"

"Bring her home Joe" said Max, he stared and her and grabbed her off the chair, they walked outside Joey was so embarrased and now everyone knew, he stared at her in his arms and smiled he didn't want to be mad at her he was just afraid of her getting hurt, and he was not going to let that happen


	13. Chapter 13

Joey opened the door and gently helped Lauren inside he closed the door behind him and sighed Lauren leaned on the wall to keep her balance

"Thanks for that" he said bluntly

"What did i do?"

"You told everyone that you loved me!" she stared at him and smiled "But i do love you"

"And i love you too, but that is not exactly how i wanted to tell everyone"

Lauren moved towards him for a kiss, he moved his head

"You don't want to kiss me?" she asked sadly

"I do but, why don't you go to bed eh? get some rest"

"But I want to-"

"Lauren please! for me"

Lauren sighed "Fine", Joey nodded "Let me help you" he held out his hand for her to hold and they walked up the stairs together

He put her into the bed and pulled the covers over her, within a few minutes she was fast alseep he smiled and kissed her forehead before walking out and closing the door softly behind him as he walked down the stairs the front door opened

"Hi" smiled Joey

"How is she?" asked Abi

"Uh fine she's asleep...why are you here?"

"I came to look after her, let you go back over and explain to everyone what's going on"

"Yeah how is it over there?"

"It's fine, everyone is just confused, Lucy keeps mouthing off to-"

"She hasn't shown anything to anyone?"

"No, she's with Whitney and has been since you left"

"Oh well that's good"

"She knew didn't she?"

Joey turned and nodded "Yeah, she did but she's been doing stuff to Lauren"

"Like what?"

"Can we talk later i kind of want to get over there before things get out of hand"

"Oh yeah sorry"

"It's ok, hey look after her alright? I shouldn't be too long" he said opening the door

"Yeah of course"

He smiled at her and walked out he got to the bottom step, and took a deep breath before he walked towards the Vic

"Oh here is he now! the man of the hour!" yelled Lucy

"I came to explain what happened!"

"Joey tell all of us go on enlighten us!"

He rolled his eyes and followed Lucy he walked towards the table and stared all eyes were on him

"I suppose i should explain what Lauren said"

"Yeah, you should" replied Ian

He placed his hand on the back of his neck and moved it up and down "Well- Lauren and I, Uh we, we, we had, we're together"

The table gasped Joey looked around un easy

"You're together?" yelled Ian

"Yes, we are! look i know she's family, but that's just a word, when i first saw her last year something really clicked i didn't think of her as my cousin, i was drawn to her since then and now i have her i am never letting her go I love her!"

"Well I suppose if a man can marry his cat, you two can be happy in love" replied Carole

"Yeah, we're happy for you Joe" smiled Bianca

Joey smiled "That, means the world to me and i'm sure it will for Lauren too, you know when i tell her tomorrow"

"What do you think Grandma?" asked Alice

"Yeah, you've been quiet" replied Max

"I just can't get my head around it"

Joey stared sadly

"It's not right!"

Joey leaned down next to her and took her hand

"Dot, we all know Lauren has problems and well being with her cousin isn't really helping but you care about her don't you"

"Of course i do, she's my granddaughter!"

"Well so do I, and i promise that i will always be there for her 100% of the time I love her and i hope you believe me"

"I do believe you Joey but i still don't think it's right"

Joey stared "Take your time to think i will show you" he smiled

He stood up

"Thank you, all of you for understanding"

He walked away and out the door

"Forgetting about someone?" he heard "Nice show in there by the way"

"I didn't think it was your concern"

"It kind of is Joey after you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you, i wanted to get revenge on you! I wanted to break your heart in two just like you did to mine when you drugged Lauren!"

"Well how did that turn out?"

"Not the way i planned but i don't care!"

"Yeah because you can try all you want yet you'll never ever fool me!"

"Peter did didn't he?"

"Not for long though"

"Yeah because he has a heart and can't lie to you!"

"Trust me i know things about Peter that will show you he's just like me!"

"This isn't about him!"

"Yeah it's about you and your cousin who is an alcoholic by the way!"

Joey walked towards her "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Why are you talking to me? shouldn't you be at home seeing if she's still alive!"

Joey sighed and walked away

"Oh and don't forget to tell her to sleep with one eye open!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what i mean, i'm not out to get you ...i'm out to get her!"


	14. Chapter 14 (FInal chapter)

_**Guys, this is sadly the last chapter, thank you all so much for reading this and giving me lovely feedback it was my first story and i didn't know how it would go so thank you so so much :) xx There's plenty more where this came from though**_

_**Enjoy the last chapter :) **_

Joey walked into the house and sat on the sofa, everything was going great and then Lucy just had to spoil it all, usually he'd let something like that boil over, but it was the way she said it and he didn't want Lauren to get hurt because of him, he sighed and stared around before standing up and heading for the door, he opened it to be met with Max and Tanya

"Oh, sorry darling you going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah i was actually thinking about staying at Alice's tonight, just to get my head around everything that's happened"

Max stared at him and stepped out of his way, Joey politely walked past him and through the square Max shut the door

"You know that girl has some nerve!" snarked Tanya

"She's drunk, she doesn't know what she's saying does she?"

"It's not that Max it's what she said about us!"

"Tanya i love you, who cares what Lauren thinks"

"It hurts Max"

"Well if that's the case speak to her tomorrow"

"Oh I will!" she walked up the stairs

Joey turned his key and quietly opened the door he stared around before closing it behind him and walking up the stairs he grabbed his suitcase off the shelf and began opening drawers

"Oh what's going on here?" asked Alice staring at her older brother

"Oh, sorry Alice i didn't realise anyone was in"

"It's 3:30 in the morning!, anyway what are you doing?"

"I have to go Alice"

"Not this again, Joey whatever happened between you and Lauren i'm sure can be sorted out!"

"It's not Lauren...I just have to go!"

"What Max got a gun to your head?" she joked

"No"

"Then you don't have to go!"

"I'm going for Lauren!"

"So Lauren wants you to go?"

"No, I have to leave for Lauren"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid she'll get hurt"

"By you?"

"No! look Alice just go back to bed"

"No because this is daft! Lauren won't get hurt and if she does you're there to help her"

"I am the reason she'll get hurt she'll get hurt because i'm, we're together!"

"Who said that?"

"Lucy! alright she threatened Lauren!"

"Lucy won't do anything"

"She drugged her Alice! if that's her at her mildest i don't want to be around for her worst and that's the reason I need to go!"

"Well call the police then! don't just leave!"

"I can't do that i have no alibi and besides she'll only get a little Jail sentence anyway, so when she comes out she'll be seething with revenge!"

"So what are you going to tell Lauren?"

"Nothing"

"You're just going to leave? Joey you can't do that, you can talk things out!"

"No because if i tell her i'm leaving she'll drink the pub dry!"

"How do you think she'll feel when she finds you're just gone!"

"I won't be here so i won't have to see that will I?"

Alice sighed

"Stay for the rest of the night!"

"No"

"Joey i'll only see through with this plan if you actually think about what you're doing"

"I can't sleep at hers"

"Then stay here, just think about it don't rush into things too fast or you'll regret them"

"Al i don't-"

"Joey promise me?"

Joey sighed and nodded "I promise"

"Good, get some rest you need it"

Joey walked out of the room and stared back at Alice he smiled and closed the door

Alice woke up and walked into the spare room there was a note left on the dresser

"Al, i can't do this, I can't see her getting hurt" Alice gasped and stared out the window she saw Joey and ran out to him

"What are you doing?"

"Walking to the station!"

"Joey please stay nothing will happen to Lauren i'll tell Max, Jack everyone just please stay"

"It's too risky Alice, look i'll miss my train if i stay and chat"

He walked over to her and hugged her

"You'll thank me for this later" he kissed her cheek and walked away he turned back

"Don't do anything stupid with Michael!"

Alice laughed through her tears and stared at him leaving she stared at number 5 and walked back inside

Joey stared all around Albert Square and smiled he only really came back to bring Alice home and here he was a year later leaving some of his best memories behind he stared at number 5 and sighed "I love you Lauren"

He continued to the station dragging his suitcase behind him he walked to the ATM and took out some money before heading up the steps he stopped and stared around as some memories flashed through his mind

"I never met another Branning before, never fancied it to tell you the truth"

"Yes, well we're not all like him"

"Yeah, I can see that"

He sighed and looked around again that memory hurt the most he at that moment knew Lauren was the one for him, and he was leaving her, he felt himself getting emotional but shook it off

"You know if i had money for everytime you said you were leaving i'd be loaded by now"

Joey turned and smiled

"Those Brannings are nutters the whole lot of them" sighed Ian "I mean Max had a secret wife! , and Lauren well she's a piece of work"

"Yeah well it doesn't help when someone drugs her" sighed Peter staring at Lucy

"What did you just say?"

"Peter i swear if you-"

"Lucy drugged Lauren, with" he searched in her bag and took it out "This"

"What the hell did you do that for!?" he yelled taking it off his son

"She deserved it!"

"This drug is illegal over here if you're caught you'll be behind bars"

"Dad i've had it in there for weeks!"

"I don't care, yeah Lauren is a mess that doesn't mean you can use it to your advantage!"

"It did no harm"

"But what if it did? it says on the back here side effects death! what if that happened Lucy eh? would you have been remorseful then, tell them what you did?"

"Maybe-"

"You're just like Cindy do you have any idea that these things have consequences!"

"Nothing happened!" she yelled "She just slept with Peter!"

"What?"

"Dad I-"

"And you let her? in the state she was in!"

"I didn't know she was drugged!"

"Dad, you know no one has to know about this i've got another way to take her down"

"Take who down? you're going on like this is a war!"

"It is!"

"Well it's one sided because Lauren has no weapons!"

"Dad i can-"

"Not now Peter!" he walked into the kitchen "Denise i need to talk to you!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking towards her

"The real question is what are you doing? you nutter, you can't just leave"

"Lauren i don't think you know what happened last-"

"Alice told me! i blurted out that i loved you in front of everyone, not the best thing to do but now everyone knows we don't have to hide it anymore"

"Yeah but Lucy knows we screwed her over, she threatened to hurt you and i can't let that happen"

"Lucy" she smiled "She's the reason you're leaving?"

"No, i feel that everyone is going to judge you now that we're together and it might put you under a ton of pressure and you won't be able for it"

"Joey everyone judges me all the time and it's not because i'm with my cousin it's because i always get myself into such an awful state, like last night but that's it no one even cares we're together"

"Dot does and Lucy!"

"Dot hates almost all of humanity and we can handle Lucy"

"Lauren, Tanya told me that you put on this brave face but inside you're hurting"

"Yeah well that's the way it is most of the time"

Joey nodded "But not with you, Joey i am the happiest i've been in years with you"

"I can't see you get hurt"

"You won't! Alice has told my parents about Lucy and they're going to tell Ian she won't come near us!"

"You don't know that!"

"Joey i've learned a lot about myself these past few weeks and one of them is to stand up for what i believe in, if i didn't stand up and kiss you, we wouldn't be here right now"

"But is that not a good thing? we could go on hating each other no one saying nothing"

"No because back then i was not happy, i hated my life and when i was falling for you I couldn't handle it, because of rejection but you didn't reject me I never have a happy ending ever! and i'm not letting you get away"

"You wanted to see me?" asked Denise walking into the kitchen

"I have a problem, it's about Lucy"

"Oh is she ok?"

"Yeah, it's just she's gone a bit crazy"

"How do you mean?"

He stood up and searched in a drawer and picked out a folder

"She has this thing for Joey and she's literally wrote down everything she can do to break them up and each page gets creepier and creepier"

"Well has she done any of these?"

"She drugged her...with Rohypnol"

"She what? she could go to prison for that"

"Well that's my problem"

"You're not stitching up your own daughter Ian!"

"No i was thinking about going to the Branning's and seeing what they wanted to do about it"

"That's a good idea"

"If i promise you that Lucy will not bother me one bit, will you come home with me?"

"Lauren we don't know what she's capable of!"

"Everyone knows we're together, it won't be long until someone finds out she drugged me"

"Well you do have a point there" he smiled

Lauren stepped closer to him he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear she smiled at him, he smiled back, he leaned forward and put his lips on hers when they broke apart Lauren placed her head into his shoulder

"Come on let's go" she smiled holding out her hand for him to take "Alright" he took her hand and they walked out together

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"Complete blank" she laughed

"I think that's the way it should be"

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"You insulted your parents" he laughed

"Oh, i'm in for it when i get home then"

Joey turned the key and let Lauren in first he followed, they walked into the sitting room to see Denise and Ian sitting down

"What's going on?" asked Lauren

"Oh darling i'm so sorry" Tanya hugged her tight "I didn't know Lucy could be capable of drugging anyone"

"Me too Mum"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Uh, like you'd believe me!"

A knock at the door made Lauren jump she turned and opened it

"What do you want?" she asked staring at Lucy

"My dad called! is he here?"

"Sitting room"

Lucy walked passed her and into the sitting room

"Yeah dad?"

"Well we were thinking that you need to sort this mess out, apologize to Lauren!"

"Are you insane i'm not apologizing to her"

"Well you really should because you won't see her for a while" continued Max

"What do you mean? is she finally going to rehab get her mess of a life sorted out?"

"No Lucy this time it's you that's going away" Max smiled as he opened the door to a police officer

"What?" she asked

"Are you Lucy Beale?"

"Uh, yeah"

"You're under arrest for the use of illegal drugs"- he began cuffing her "You don't have to say anything, anything you do say will be held against you and may be used as evidence in court" he placed her in the car

"Did she just- did you?"

"We called the police on her, you can't just deal with these things yourself Lauren, and it's only 3 months anyway" smiled Denise

"Oh"

"Don't worry we'll make sure she doesn't come near you" smiled Ian walking to the door

"Thank you" she smiled

Ian opened the door and smiled he let Denise go first, Lauren stared at Joey and began to laugh

"Lauren, we're going now come on!" yelled Max

"Why do i have to go this time?"

"You're sober now ain't you? you can apologize to Dot!"

"Don't worry Lauren, i'll be there too" he smiled

"Well that does lift the weight of my shoulders" she replied sarcastically

"Oh come on it won't be that bad"

"We're going to head now, follow us!" warned Max

"Yeah we will"

Max nodded and opened the door

"This is going to be so embarrasing!"

"No it won't it's not like they haven't seen you drunk before"

"Oi!"

"I'm sorry i did not mean that!"

She walked out the door "You're pretty!" he called walking after her

They stopped outside the Vic and held each other's hand Joey opened the door and they walked in, Dot had invited the same people so everyone knew their secret, they walked to the table

"Aw aren't they cute?" Whispered Bianca

"Can i just begin by saying that i am so sorry for my behaviour the last time"

"Oh Lauren it's fine!" smiled Peter

"Yeah you were a right laugh" laughed Bianca

Joey smiled at Lauren and took her hand

"Thank you all for coming again-" began Dot " This night isn't about me though, or Jim it's about my two grandchildren, Lauren and Joey" she smiled

They both looked up and stared around everyone was smiling at them

"This night is about us?" asked Joey

"Yes dear, I realised that may it be odd, you two really love each other and if that is so, then i wish you all the happiness in the world...to Lauren and Joey"

"Lauren and Joey" They all repeated

"Well, i don't know about you but this to me looks like you got your happy ending after all" he smiled Lauren looked around and nodded "This is better than the happy ending i imagined"

_**The End**_


End file.
